


"Give me your last dance,  my little lamb."

by ArgusJade



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Bottom Will, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Death of Francis Dolarhyde, Drugs, Explicit Language, F/M, Gay Sex, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Manipulative Will Graham, Mentioned Abigail Hobbs - Freeform, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Murder Husbands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Hannibal, Prisoner Hannibal Lecter, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sassy Will Graham, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgusJade/pseuds/ArgusJade
Summary: After Hannibal left everyone destroyed in Baltimore, he made his way to Florence with Bedelia on his side. The empath Will Graham is following him, on search for answers and also with the wish to search revenge for Abigail.After Will makes another betrayal on Hannibal Lecter, both meet after 3 years again when Hannibal is a prisoner. Hannibal is going to help Will with the great red dragon and both escape together after it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a work from a FB role play, with me as Hannibal Lecter and my partner from FB as William Graham. 
> 
> This work is also not beta read, i apologies for if you find some mistakes in it. I hope you still enjoy to reading it.

Hannibal had trust him, after all this time he spend with this one person in all their therapy sessions and how they talked almost about everything..the cannibal trusted him. But then everything changed for both in this night and the tea cup was broken. Hannibal still could feel when the knife slid slowly through Will Graham's skin and cut him open. The cannibal knew very well how to cut him, that he would survive this but good enough to leave his precious mark on him.   
  
A slight smile appeared on his lips when he walked this afternoon through Florence, his mind with Will and what the empath was doing right now; maybe he searched him even maybe would find him and give him that he would forgive him. But for now he had to focus on here and now, he stopped in front of a suit store and opened the door and went inside. On this evening was a event and he needed to give with Bedelia a show. It didn't taste him at all to have her by his side but he couldn't change it at the moment. She was his part to complete his masquerade for everyone around them and at the moment it worked very well.   
  
After a certain time he left the store with a satisfied face and made his way back 'home' it wasn't really his home but it was for now everything what he needed to keep his human suit on and let believe everyone around him he was in control.  When he was in the bathroom after he had a satisfied shower,  he felt as the woman who was once his therapist wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. Softly she whispered against his ear and brushed her nose against his neck.   
  
"You know that he will search you, he seeks your near like he always did. Will you welcome him with open arms.. or will you choose him finally as meal Hannibal?"   
  
When he heard the choice of her words about Will Graham, the cannibal suddenly grabbed her wrists tightly and pushed her hard against the sink and looked deadly into her eyes.     
  
"What I will do or not is my business, yours is only that everyone around us thinks you're are my beloved wife nothing more or less. Don't forget who I am." His voice sounded dangerous and with this he left the bathroom and not knowing that Will was really already on his way to Italy and searched after the cannibal.   
  
Life seemed to stand still without his Stag by his side, petite hands gently roamed over the healing scar the cannibal had so kindly given him. He let out a deep breath looking up at the sickly white ceiling above the hospital bed, he hadn't long awoken, the incessant bleeping of machines monitoring him, irritating him. He imagined Hannibal at his bedside, bringing him food, caring for him as he normally did but that was something to get his mind off of the harsh reality.   
  
Time passed by, wounds healed over but now it was time to try and find the cannibal. He knew he was likely in the large city that was always so delicately drawn by the Psychiatrist, Florence. He had been informed that Bedelia was the one to escape with him, which upset Will not that he showed it. That should have been him, he wished it was him sometimes he often thought what it would’ve been like to be with his stag, acting as if they were husbands to elude the authorities from whom they actually were.   
  
The empath got to Italy by boat after arriving in Europe not long before, knowing it was the quietest route so the cannibal wouldn't find out that he was coming for him. He had spent days with chiyoh at the Lecter’s large old establishment that he lived in as a boy. Will laid down on the deck of the boat as it gently rocked on the calm waters, he was reflecting on his trip to the Lecter’s home, imagining what the now dangerous cannibal was like as a young man, he often wondered if he was just as dangerous as a boy.   
  
As soon as he anchored up he quickly got into Florence, the only thing on his mind was finding the psychopath he knew that's what he needed to do instead of dwelling on what could’ve been between the pair. The empath was repulsed by the thought of Bedelia’s hands on Hannibal, he hated the thought of the Cannibal being intimate with someone who wasn't him. It was supposed to be him, Abigail and Hannibal that ran away, he often imagined it rather vividly, he had been seeing Abigail often but he knew she wasn't real, he knew she was simply a mirage like most things that he saw.   
  
Two days it took to track Hannibal down, he had managed to do it with pure instinct into where he thought the Cannibal would frequent knowing his refined tastes would lead him right to him. He first saw the back of the stag, the fine pressed Paisley suit he was almost in shock finally seeing the man who left the ugly scar which was sprawled across his taut stomach. The empath opened his mouth to speak, all he managed to say was his name.   
  
"Hannibal."

Hannibal needed to be outside, Bedelia was all the time around him and it made him slowly crazy and the cannibal tried to deal with the situation he was in. His body tensed briefly when he was outside, he felt someone was watching him and somehow he knew immediately who it was. His heart stopped maybe for a second to beat then he heard this familiar voice and the cannibal swallowed briefly.  Then he turned slowly around and looked directly into the empath’s sea blue eyes.  

“Will…” Hannibal's voice was loud enough that Will would hear him and stepped closer but still he let a gap between both and let the moment just hanging between them, then he tilted his head and stepped a bit more closer.

“You found me…” Then he gave his attention to someone else and payed for the vegetables he just bought a few minutes ago, then his maroon eyes met again Will's gaze who was still watching him. “Are you here for revenge, or do you try to search answers from me, Will?” He made a gesture with his hand that he should following him a bit, the situation was almost out of control and Hannibal felt as his heart was beating faster against his chest.  
  
Will’s world felt like it was collapsing in on itself as he saw the man in front of him. He knew this moment would come but he didn't expect it to be such a dramatic meeting. As soon as the maroon eyes met his, old feelings towards the cannibal were back. There wasn't enough hate that he held for the man that could outdo the overwhelming love he felt.   
  
Ocean blue eyes studied the man’s side profile as he paid for the items, a fond look of admiration gathering over his face. As the Psychiatrist motioned for them to move he quickly did so, like a puppy following its master’s orders, he had always been at every one of Hannibal's whims.   
  
"I'm honestly not sure why I came after you... you gutted me after all." The special agent mumbled, glancing down at his shoes. "I felt a pull to you, I didn't like being apart, I felt like a jigsaw with a piece missing."

Florence was on this time of the year an beautiful place, for the cannibal was no other places where he could imagine himself but he didn't thought that Bedelia would be on his side, especially not as his wife. When the empath was following him through the streets of this town on a warm afternoon was it almost like in the old times. Now he took a deep breath and turned his gaze towards the young man right next to him.

“We started to being apart after the teacup was broken in my kitchen in Baltimore, Will…

I did forgive you and I could go, I needed to go it was my way of dealing with it.” After a certain time they reached a little house and Hannibal looked up at a window and there stood Bedelia in a beige dress, her expression told him already she wasn't pleased to see Will Graham next to Hannibal.

“Which part you're missing, Will-- what do you think I can give you, to walk through this world?” He turned his gaze away from the woman on the window and a slight smile appeared on his lips.

The answer of Will was in the same time the fate of Bedelia, but Hannibal wouldn't say it out loud not yet, he loved it too much to manipulate the person's around him and Bedelia was always the one who played this part so well. His maroon eyes darkened slightly and briefly he licked his lips while he waited for Will's answer.  
  
The empath’s soft gaze was focused on the man as he spoke, enjoying the smooth Lithuanian voice which was gracing his ears. He glanced up at the building parallel from the pair, seeing the venomous woman that Hannibal had been hiding away with, it made his stomach turn as he thought about them being together.  He wondered if he maybe wasn't good enough for the cannibal, he was naive to the man’s feelings towards him.   
  
"You can give me sanity, stability to a certain extent, I need you, being apart pains me" Will uttered out, gently reaching into his pocket, retrieving the delicate flick knife it was the ‘real’ reason he was there. Jack had convinced the curly haired special agent to assassinate the Cannibal, finally getting the pleasure of killing him. The problem was he was infatuated with Hannibal.   
  
Subtle hands gripped the Ivory handle of the high quality knife. He slipped it out of his pocket, resting against his side hoping the observant Cannibal wouldn't notice the tool which was going to be used in his second betrayal against the stag.

The cannibal was still carefully, he knew not everything was clear between both. “It pains me a way longer…” He whispered, he couldn't say his feelings out loud not now in front the door, but Hannibal knew it was maybe finally time to make clear where he saw Will and where he belonged.

“I need you, but not only as friend… I want more this time and I need to trust you. It's time that we don't lie to each anymore. We both need the truth between us.” Now he reached his hand out to his face and touched softly Will's jaw line and let his thumb slowly along his skin. “My truth towards you is, i never had feelings for Bedelia.” This was Hannibal's truth and that his heart was always with the man in front of him even he betrayed him.

The cannibal didn't notice that the empath a second time wanted to make a betrayal on him, he just believed that the other was there because the reason what he exactly once just said before and for the cannibal felt it so real, but now it was on Will if he wanted this second betrayal or if he was ready to embrace what the cannibal saw in him.

Bedelia in this time was already annoyed and somehow she knew all the time, that Hannibal felt for the empath much more as for her and if ever the empath would find his way back to the cannibal that she would lose this game. Now she made slowly her way away from the window and grabbed after the drugs what helped her in the last time very often through such painful moments.  
  
His breath hitched as the man’s tanned hand brushed against his sharp jawline and his words weighed heavily on William’s mind. The knife clattered beside him on the cobbled Street, Will let out a small noise akin to a squeak as he knew the man wouldn't take kindly to a second attempt at betrayal.   
  
As much as he felt a lot for the man, he was still terrified of him, he was an unpredictable psychopath whom had hurt him more than a few times. He looked up to see Hannibal’s reaction, fearful that he would end up being hurt again.  He took a quick step back.

It happened in seconds and Hannibal realized that the empath wasn't there because he wanted him in his life. His eyes darkened suddenly and without a word he grabbed after his wrist and pulled him closer, close enough that the cannibal could say his words and the other would understand without that others around them would notice something was wrong. His voice was only a whisper but his expression and the voice were so dangerous that the empath would know for now clearly that Hannibal wouldn't hesitate one moment  to kill him if he needed to.

“Is this your way of showing your feelings, ending up my life? Did you not learned in our past? I gave you everything I could give, a rare gift and now my love for you, I was ready for this…” He hissed towards the other, opened the door behind him and pushed the empath inside the house. A second time a betrayal, how should he now let him alive and how should he ever trust him?  
  
Fearful, wide eyes focused on the man’s large hand which was wrapped tightly around his thin wrist. His breath was laboured with immense amount of fear which was coursing through him. As he was pulled flush against the older man he let out a soft noise but didn't pull away, he knew that Hannibal wouldn't hesitate to hurt him if he did anything that displeased the Cannibal. His harsh words felt like a harsh slap in the face, he was surprised the man hadn't given him a real slap.   
  
William let out a soft cry of pain as he slammed against the hard floor as Hannibal practically threw him inside the house. He had never regretted attempting something so much since double crossing the man months before but he paid for that mistake, the ugly scar on his stomach proved that. The empath quickly went to scramble to his feet

Their gaze met in this moment when Will hit the floor it was a brief but intense gaze. Hannibal didn't move this quickly and let it happen that Will was on his feet again, his eyes were filled with fear towards the cannibal and this let Hannibal briefly think about if there was maybe a chance for them even after all what happened between both. Slowly he run his fingers through his almost grey hair and closed the gap between both with a quick move.

“And now speak! Why you came after me, because i did let you alive when we were in Baltimore and you were free from me.” The cannibal felt as this second betrayal from the man he loved was crawling through him like a snake.  
  
Will was so close to being able to escape the psychopath until the gap was closed between them, he was still calculating how to escape though his first opportunity was gone. The man made him feel physically weak with how intense he was towards him, it unsettled him.   
  
"I thought it would be quite obvious why I came here, I did have a knife afterall. I might be alive but you left me for dead."  The man was terrified but he was good at putting up a sassy facade, after he finished speaking the man made a mad dash for the door, deciding running would maybe be his best option at that given moment.

His body tensed slightly then when he saw Will's reaction he suddenly pushed the empath against the front door and kept him there and pinned him rough against it.

“We both … I couldn't .. I wanted you, but you were not ready. And even now I know you don't want me in the same way I want you.” His face was close enough and his hot breath

hit the warm skin of Will in this moment. His grip tighten around his wrists when he pinned him against the front door.

“Give me a reason that I don't want to kill you.” The cannibal was fighting with himself, his feelings were already so long there. Bedelia often told him, the empath would bring him on his knees but he don't wanted believe her. .but now when he looked directly into his sea blue eyes and felt how right the woman was.   
  
The empath let out a loud yelp as he was slammed against the door, it was like trying to escape a bloodthirsty predator. He knew he couldn't get out of this, he knew the man would either keep him by his side or kill him or William would kill the psychopath which was his next course of action until his wrists were tightly cuffed to the door by the bigger pair of hands.   
  
"You won't kill me, you would’ve done it already, I probably would be on your dinner table actually."  The man’s fear could be seen in his stance but his speech was his protection, acting as if he wasn't scared of him. A swift knee came up to hit the man between his legs knowing it would be debilitating even though comedic in thought. As he felt the grip leave his wrists he ran for the kitchen to find something to defend himself with knowing he wouldn't outrun the cannibal but maybe he could defend himself. He knew Hannibal had the advantage of strength, that was the reason the man was desperately searching for a kitchen knife, anything that would hurt or even kill the man.

When the empath made this quick move against his crotch did the cannibal not really expect this, suddenly he let out a growl and when Will run away from him through the house he knew very well he would run towards the kitchen. It was like in the past when both were in Baltimore in Hannibal's kitchen. Now he reached the kitchen and Hannibal now expect the worse and looked at the empath who tried to defend himself.

“It's almost like when we met each other in my kitchen in Baltimore.. do you want a repeat of it? Do we need this William?” The cannibal was ready for a fight, but then he heard some noises and a drugged Bedelia joined into the kitchen.

“How sweet..” A sarcastic laugh escaped her lips as she looked at both men and leaned against the kitchen counter. “I knew that you would come Will Graham.” She looked directly at the young man with a stern look and grabbed after a glass to fill some whiskey in it.  
  
The man backed up against the countertop of the kitchen, his hand still in the drawer behind him looking for a knife. His gaze quickly focused on the Woman sauntering into the kitchen, she seemed to be obviously drugged. Will cautiously kept an eye on her, worried she would do something to hurt him knowing how protective she was of Hannibal.   
  
His gaze went back to the man who was a few steps away from him, the Cannibal seemed like he was ready to fight him. In a second he grabbed the blonde, wrapping his lean arm around her as the knife he had retrieved went to her throat. He thought Hannibal would feel empathy towards the woman.   
  
"Let me go or I will hurt her, maybe even kill her."

The doctor followed each movement from both, and when Will catched Bedelia he couldn't help but finally he got his entertainment. It was definitely not planned like this but now they were in it and Hannibal want each second of it. First he didn't say anything to him and looked directly at Bedelia in this moment.

“Oh, Hannibal..just listen to his words, he want my death.” Gently she leaned into the knife and her skin started to bleed, then she leaned her head back against Will’s chest and looked up at him. “You're so naive, do you not think that's what Hannibal wanted all the time? Me dead and finally able to have me for dinner, you just give him now the opportunity to watching you while you're doing it.”

The woman was so drugged she wouldn't even care if she would die now in his arms, the death war probably the only way to getting out of this. Her pulse was racing and Hannibal was able to smell her unique scent and closed his eyes briefly, then he answered Will the first time after a brief pause.

“Is it what you really want to leave me alone, do you really  think you will survive separation from me my dear Will?” Now eyes wide open he stared directly at him with his maroon eyes.   
  
Will’s hands shook visibly as the blood dripped down his bony hands as it steadily seeped out of the wound that she had formed on her neck from the blade. In a moment of panic, the blade slipped from his hands which were sopping with blood. It reminded him of Abigail when that fateful night happened. He would have never have actually hurt the woman, he wasn't like that.   
  
His stormy optics locked with the Cannibal’s, as he spoke to him, well more threatened than simply spoke.  He was starting to weigh up his options, would death be better than living with a possessive psychopath. He decided to go with the latter, life over death.   
  
"I'll stay with you but I think we should let her go. This isn't right, please."

Hannibal's eyes were focused on both first, then on Bedelia’s neck when the blood run slowly down her neck. “Why should I let her alive, Will?” Slowly he came closer and closed the gap between them. Will's eyes were like a blue ocean storm in this moment and he felt it was only a step that the empath would understand.

“I want to share with you everything...even this.” He whispered and suddenly he grabbed after Bedelia’s throat with his fingers and the woman started to gasps after breath.

“You imagined so often to kill me, how does it feel for you?” The woman was suddenly catched between both and she knew one wrong move and she would die.   
  
Tears were beginning to form in the empath’s eyes, he couldn't see another person die, not again. Will wasn't fully changed by Hannibal quite yet, he was still sensitive to murder and his morals were still intact. He took a few steps back, nervous that the man would hurt him as well. His fingers gripped onto the bottom of his jacket’s sleeves, nervous of the outcome.   
  
"She doesn't have to be part of this, don't punish me by killing her. If you want to punish me for trying to betray you, do it." The man said as steadily as he could knowing he would later regret the statement.

Hannibal gripped now so tight Bedelia’s throat that she became unconscious and fell between both to the ground. “Punish you?! I /want/ you , being with me…” Now there was nobody between them and Hannibal gripped after the empath’s shirt. “If i would want to kill you, I had did already.” Now he noticed his tears and swallowed hard, the feelings were intense but he don't wanted that the empath would stay because of this.  

Bedelia wasn't dead yet and she knew not moving between both would maybe save her life in this moment.   
  
Will watched as the blonde woman quickly fell to the floor, limp and unconscious, he hoped she wasn't dead. He let out a loud gasp as he was grabbed by the man. Will listened closely, not bothering to struggle against his grasp, not wanting to make this any worse.   
  
"Punishment doesn't mean d-death."  He stuttered out, still struggling.

Now the cannibal leaned close, with closed eyes he whispered against the other man's ear. “What kind of punishment do you think ..do you deserve?” Hannibal could now smell the scent of the empath, even he was a dangerous being he was still a man and now here with Will in front of him he felt something changed.

The noises from the empath's lips caused that he gripped his shirt more tightly on his shirt collar, he was almost about to pull him with. Bedelia wouldn't wake up this soon and this gave Hannibal time to make out if he had really a kind of a future with the empath together.

“Tell me about how you're feeling for me, did it makes you jealous that i preferred to take Bedelia with me instead of you?”   
  
The younger man didn't try to pull away from the other knowing that could make the situation a lot worse. Will quickly glanced at the blonde psychiatrist who was withering away on the floor.  He reeked of fear, his skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat.   
  
He listened intently to the cannibal as he investigated the jealousy, he also pondered over the man’s question about what punishment he deserved, unsure what to suggest   
  
"Whatever feels fitting enough for you."  

He paused for a second to think out his answer, "Why do you even think I'm jealous? What makes you think I care that much." His lips were just spewing lies.

He looked over at the empath and he stepped closer then he grabbed him tightly on his shirt and pressed him against the kitchen counter.

“I know you're, your expression tells me everything.” He whispered in a low voice then he leaned close and whispered against his ear. “I will think about a punishment for you.” His hands reached to his neck and cupped it.

“Tell me why you're here and don't lie at me.” Now the cannibal leaned closer to his neck and his breath hit his skin. “And i will relief you, maybe I will let Bedelia alive and you will decide about her fate.” Now he pulled away and licked his own lips.  
  
Small fear filled whimpers escaped Will’s pouty lips as the dangerous man grabbed his shirt, he was a mixture of aroused and frightened by the action of his dominance.   
  
Blue ocean like orbs darted all over the man as he talked about serving the empath up with an appropriate punishment, his gaze flickered over his neck as the attractive older man caressed it. As much as he loved the man, he was terrified of how the man could react to him.   
  
"I was sent here to kill you, Jack sent me."  
  
Will admitted, gripping the kitchen counter behind him in a knuckle whitening grip. If the violent man wasn’t so close and if he wasn’t the prey in this situation, Hannibal would have likely gotten a sassy reply rather than a serious answer.

It was almost a adoration that he heard such noises from the empath's lips, his mind went all wicked when he thought of the punishment. William a as now here with him and he felt that the other craved for more.

“And would you do it if i would give you the chance for it?” He asked and still Hannibal was close to the man in front of him, but he felt already something else between all the rage he had before. Now he cupped his neck again and stroked slowly over the part where he could feel his pulse.

His gaze went now over each little detail of William’s face, then down on his neck.

“Tell me that you're not only here because Jack sended you to me.” His voice was now only a whisper.   
  
The empath’s heartbeat was racing, induced by fear knowing the man could be deadly when betrayed his glanced fixed on Hannibal as he spoke.   
  
"I don’t know, maybe. Now can we get her out of here, I think she needs medical attention, Hannibal."  
  
He slid out from his grasp, reaching down to lift Bedelia up with some struggle, he wasn’t very strong. William was swallowing down his fear to act as if this was a normal situation to get the attention away from herself, hoping the man would forget about his punishment.

He wouldn't forget his punishment, but he needed answers and he knew if Bedelia would wake up she would say her opinion to this, she would be even be angry about that William was still there and would see the sexual tension between Hannibal and William.

“I don't accept a _maybe_.” He added in a dangerous tone, then he helped him to get her up from the ground. “She will wake up and she will be fine, as long I want this.” Then he gave him a briefly gaze and let it stand like this, slowly he moved with William towards the sofa and laid her down.   
  
He laid her down gently before going to get a glass of iced water and a painkiller for her knowing she would likely wake up with a headache. He kept his eyes focused on the blonde woman as he spoke deciding to get sassy again, feeling safer doing it when he was under Hannibal’s hands.   
  
"Well maybe is just going to have to _fucking_  do." He knew Hannibal hated swear words, so he done it on purpose to irk the man.

It was exactly this what Hannibal wanted as a challenge, William knew very well what he could expect when he dared to be like this with Hannibal.  The cannibal heard how the empath was speaking with him and it took not much to close the gap between both.

“Not with me. Maybe you're just simply afraid of what could wait for you, with me.”

His hands reached for his shirt and now he pulled him closer against his chest. “Are you afraid, I could give you what you ache for?” He knew that Bedelia would be fine but it he knew he wouldn't deal with her mind if she would wake up.  
  
"Don’t f-flatter yourself, you son of a bitch."  
  
Will seethed, hiding his fear rather well as he tried to shove the psychopath away from him, he didn’t want to feel love for this man but he couldn’t help it. As much as he protested and swore to try to deter the man from him, he also knew it could go another way, the man could lose his temper with the empath. William always felt very dominated by the man, not even in a sexual way just in general, Hannibal always had the upper hand.   
  
"I don’t ache for you, as I said before d-don’t flatter yourself by thinking that. I _hate_  you." That was a lie, a complete and utter lie.

His eyes darkened immediately in this moment one of his hand reached up in his dark brown curly hair and grabbed it tightly and pulled his head rough back.

“Don't dare to continue in your choice of your words towards me.” The cannibal suddenly leaned close and his breath met his warm skin.

“Now say again that you _hate_  me.” Slowly his sharp teeth met his skin in this moment, with the tempting to bite him and gave him another mark on his precious skin.

Now he knew the punishment for William and pushed him backwards, he showed him clearly where he belonged.   
  
A noise comparable to a moan slipped out as the larger man grabbed his curls in a tight fist, as much as he hated to admit it he liked being shown dominance.   
  
He squirmed around as he was scolded for his language which he knew would happen which made him want to do it even more, to test how far the cannibal would go with him. He let out a low growl of pain as the teeth started to pierce his skin. As the man threw him down he let out a loud yelp but kept down as he spoke.   
  
"Oops, did I offend you, you insufferable asshole. I know you have a tiny prick but no need to overcompensate by being rough.” He was testing him further, enjoying riling him up.

He licked briefly his skin along his pulse, but then he gave him a rough bite and sucked his skin hard. He would not let the empath got further even there was still space, his lips let out a sudden growl from his lips. But he couldn't hide anymore that he felt aroused, the cannibal pulled away from him and his hand slid down his side.

“Testing my boundaries is very dangerous.” Slowly he licked over his bite and tasted his blood from his neck, when his hand reached his hips he squeezed it tightly. “I know your punishment now..” With his whole weight he kept him now down on the ground still in a rough way.  
  
Tears were beginning to gather in his ocean blue orbs as he managed to pierce the skin, feeling the blood drip down his tanned neck. He squirmed beneath the man rather helplessly as there was no way he was strong enough to flip them around, he was starting to aroused by the man’s weight over him but he was still slightly frightened.   
  
"What the hell are you going to do, asshole?" He considered getting violent, trying to fight back.

“My punishment...is something you don't expect and I know for now you can't handle it.” With this he didn’t even give William the choice to react to it, his grip tighten his curly hair and claimed his lips in rough kiss. He knew if William wanted it he would fight back, but for the cannibal took it much until he felt a kind of pain.

“Challenge me and i will pull your pants right here down.” His teeth found his lips left bites on it and made them sore.   
  
He let out a small whimper as he was threatened considering fighting back against the assault to his reflexes. Will’s lips moved against Hannibal’s as he was brought into a rough kiss, digging his sharp fingernails into Hannibal’s arms.   
  
Soft cries escaped him as the man painfully assaulted his lips, that’s when he started to fight back, starting to hit at him and kick.   
  
"Stop it!" He cried out.

“No!” He growled and his lips found another time his lips but now more softly, but his hands explored now his upper body down to his crotch and gave it a briefly squeezing.

“Give me the _fucking_  admit that you want me.” Slowly he his hands went to his waistband but he pushed his pants not down yet.

“Punishment, like this...if i pull your pants down I will let you feel pain, pain that you will begging me for more.” His lips met another time William’s lips and gave it a softly suck.  
  
The empath couldn't help but kiss the dangerous man back, his lips moving in time with the others. He leant into the caressing off his chest and gently rolled his hips against the hand exploring his nether regions, letting out a soft moan.   
  
"I w-want you." He brokenly cried out, as his arousal was taking over his logical thinking. William squirmed a little as he talked about punishment, thinking it of a way to get out of it.  

There was finally the answer to his kiss, even the empath's body reacted to him but still he didn’t believe that William would give his whole being in this moment towards the cannibal. But he couldn't resist to give more from the sweet friction he caused from his touch against his crotch and gave him a few more strokes through his pants.

Finally the empath cried out what the cannibal felt already, his parted lips left a groan and he kissed him again, pulled him close against his own body.

“I wanted you, I want you still.” His hand reached to his butt and squeezed him tightly.  
  
Will gently moved him away, he had a plan forming in his mind, shuffling up into a seated position.   
  
"How about we leave this till later; yeah? When we have a bed and stuff."  
  
The empath nervously suggested, he would need time to properly perfect his plan to either escape or kill the man, he knew that was the right thing to do. He needed to see an end to Hannibal's rein of terror; he had to move on.

“Do you really think that I let you go this easily? Do you think I forgot what happened in Baltimore? You have to proof, if I can trust you, if you really want me.” He whispered in a dangerous tone, leaned in and licked slowly over the bite on William’s neck. Then he pulled away and got on his feet.

Now he made his way towards Bedelia and looked at her and that she was still asleep.

“You see only the monster in me even your body is clearly screaming after me, i feel your response with each noise from your lips. .” He turned his head towards him, eyes darkened in this moment.

“Your punishment, go and find my bedroom in this house and wait there for me.” He needed to look after Bedelia even he don't wanted at all, but about this punishment he was very clear.  
  
Optics filled with fear and determination watched Hannibal as he whispered to the agent, letting out a gentle whine as felt him on the bite. Will scrambled to his feet as the other did so also, he glanced over to the blonde woman whom was still fast asleep. He almost felt bad for her getting herself into the situation, his gaze went back to him as he started to speak again.   
  
The mention of the punishment made his blood run cold, the fear of the unknown overwhelming.   
  
"I’m just going to freshen up first." He mumbled rushing upstairs to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him as he pulled out his phone to contact the authorities.

Hannibal knew that the empath didn't wanted him, maybe he did but he couldn't admit to himself. After he did care after the blonde psychiatrist on the sofa, then started to loose his black tie and went towards the bedroom. He took a deep breath and opened the door, then he stepped inside.

“How long will it take until the police is here?” His voice calm but he knew there wasn't much time. The empath tried in each way to push Hannibal away from him, his gaze rested now on him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a 3 years time skip, after Will had called the police, and with this he had called Jack Crawford to help him out of this and bring Hannibal into prison. 
> 
> Now he needs Hannibal's help to catch the great red dragon, Francis Dolarhyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a work from a FB role play, with me as Hannibal Lecter and my partner from FB as William Graham.
> 
> This work is also not beta read, i apologies for if you find some mistakes in it. I hope you still enjoy to reading it.

Will took a deep breath as he stepped inside the spacious room which had a large pane of glass between him and the psychiatrist from all those years ago, he had moved on since then, he had a wife and a step-child.   
  
He wondered if Hannibal knew about his new family, if he was jealous. The younger man stepped into the middle of the space, tightly holding onto a thick file from a recent case that he was struggling with. William coughed quietly to clear his throat, keeping his eyes on the wooden floor.   
  
“Hello, Dr Lecter.”

Hannibal was in this 3 years in this kind of prison, away from everyone. Catched like an animal he spend time alone. When Alana told him that she needed his help he just avoided it, if he wanted to give his precious help he would only speak with Will Graham about. And the day came and the empath entered after a very long time for the first time the room where he was catched.  
  
His gaze lifted up and looked directly into his sea blue eyes, the empath was changed he could feel it.   
  
“Hello, Will.” A weak smile crossed his lips and he stepped closer until the glass separated both.   
  
Will stepped over to the small gap to pass through the files without saying a word, wanting to make the situation go as quickly as possible but he would still be as pleasant as he could with the man.   
  
He might have been in prison but Will knew he could still bring harm upon him if he wanted. William was surprised that he had even attempted to escape in the past 5 years.   
  
“You’ve got 2 hours to read over the file and come up with whatever you can then we shall have dinner in your cage and discuss your findings.”   
  
Even the empath wasn't this close he could smell him, the smile on his lips grew. “Still the same scent..” But then he smelled more and his eyes darkened immediately, their gaze met each other and when he heard they got 2 hours his heart ached briefly.   
  
“Two hours, speak with me about the file having dinner..almost like the old times. What does your woman say to it, that you give your precious time to me?” But he nodded and showed him to give him the file through the drawer in the glass wall near the phone. He heard already about the case, people were speaking about and Alana wanted already his help but he didn't expect that she could manage that the empath would make a step back to him not after the young man said to him, that he don't wanted to know him anymore.   
  
Will let out a gentle sigh but didn't reply and quickly rushed out of the room, shutting the heavy oak doors behind him loudly. He hit his back heavily against the wall as he left, running his hands over his face, seeing him again was more difficult than he thought seeing the man again. The empath thought the feelings had disappeared over time but that clearly wasn't the case. The teacup was back together but now it feels as if the teacup has been launched at a wall and smashed into pieces. He knew Hannibal loved to do this, he knew that the man would love to see him reacting like this. Will slid down against the wall into a seated position, staying there until he had to go back in for dinner.   
  
William had managed to compose himself to an emotionless facade as he entered the glass cage, they only reason they were letting him get this close was because they trusted Hannibal enough not to hurt Will. He took the seat across from the man and fiddled with the fork.   
  
“Did you manage to read the file?”   
  
When William left the room the cannibal let out a deep sigh, five years were so long and this had almost killed him. And when the empath came back with this kind of scent on him this made him angry, slowly he let his fingers over the file and sat down and started to read it. Maybe he would help him, he wasn't sure if he not finally should help himself to find a way out of here.   
  
When he heard the door went open the cannibal looked up and their gaze met. “I did, what get for this when i help you?” Slowly he pushed the file towards the empath and raised an eyebrow at him. There was only one thing what Hannibal had in mind and this was that the other would continue to come for visits and that they would share time. But still he planned how he could escape from this prison but he shut his mouth in this moment about.   
  
Will looked up at him from his plate, glancing over at him   
  
“Anything you desire, Alana said we can even have unmonitored time together if that's what you choose for something in return of your help.”   
  
He reached over to have a look through the drawings the man had been doing over his time here, he flipped through the sketchbook as he took a sip of his wine.   
  
He looked now with a brief surprise at him and started to eat his dinner. “Unmonitored time, and you give me this time?” Then he looked at him with interest when he saw that the other looked through his sketchbook and he waited what the other would think about.   
  
“Did you missed me? Remember the last time...now you have suddenly the wish of spending time with me?” His desire was for the empath but on a certain point and now on his lips grew a weak smirk.   
  
Will lifted his fork and pushed the food around as he tried to think of an answer to him. He let out gentle sigh and looked up at him. “I can give you that time if you require it to answer some questions about the file, fuck I would even give you a sexual favour if it meant getting some answers.” The man said with a gentle laugh, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.   
  
“Miss you? Miss the destructive force that nearly drove me to kill, Mhm no. I'm not spending time with you out of choice, you requested me and said you wouldn't help out unless it was me. Did you _miss_  me?”   
  
“I might be already a while here in this cage but I will not share my sexual tension here with you, where Alana or Jack will watching it..even they may be told you to give unmonitored time.” Now he took a sip of his wine and saw directly into his dark blue eyes, he hadn't heard this laugh from the empath for so long.   
  
He had his mind already over the file and he knew the empath really needed him for this. “Five years.. do you feel satisfied if I say _yes_   _es_?” Slowly he leaned back and licked his lips and tasted the wine on his lips.   
  
For a brief moment it was silent between both and then he leaned forward. “Will your girl not be jealous if you give your body towards me for a sexual moment?” He teased with a calm voice.   
  
He licked his lips gently feeling them getting dry, he didn't think the man would take that seriously, he wasn't prepared for the actual act of it. Will could feel his trousers getting tight as he thought about it, he couldn't help but be sexually attracted to the man.   
  
“It would be completely unmonitored, without any recording devices in the room but I will have a panic button that I can press if you try to hurt me.” He said, leaning back in the chair like a childish schoolboy.   
  
“She would understand, it wouldn't exactly take long or be very substantial. You wouldn't exactly take long to climax, I also doubt you are very large down there so it would be easy to work with.” He said with a cheeky smirk.

  
Hannibal watched each reaction of the young empath in this moment, it was already a very long and slow dance between both. And the cannibal suddenly smelled the certain scent of arousal from the young man who was sitting across the table in his chair in front of him.

  
“If i would be easy to take for you Will, you had already took it when we were in Florence. But now we're sitting here and I smell your arousal through the whole room, you're afraid I could give you finally what you desire..” Now he stood up and walked around the table until he reached Will and leaned closer.   
  
“Maybe we both need this deal, but first we will talk about the file.”   
  
The young man was surprised the Cannibal didn't get offended by the insults against his sexual performance. William’s cheeks were starting to go a lovely shade of pink, he almost looked frightened he wasn't used to having a lack of control in a situation. He squirmed in his seat to hide his arousal from the vigilant man.   
  
“He kills families, even the family pet if it is present. We think he has something against happy families, maybe he was abused as a young kid. Am I right? He would like to confide in you I bet, we know he's becoming obsessed with you.” He said, glancing up at the older man, chewing his lower lip, in nervous anticipation.   
  
He noticed very well as the empath’s cheeks got flushed, even his arousal in this moment. Then he listened to his words and their both attention was now a bit away from their slowly growing kind of addiction for each other. He started to walk up in the little room and looked up at the ceiling.   
  
“It's not the first time that someone has a obsession about me. But you're right in your thinking about this man.. Maybe we will give him the opportunity to getting a nice contact towards me.” He knew that this man would contact him soon, but Alana and Jack would look that he would ever be alone with him.   
  
“Does he has already a name?” Now he came closer towards the empath and touched briefly his shoulders. The cannibal loved to see the empath's reactions, so long he didn't saw him before.   
  
The man flinched as the large hands grasped at shoulders, his cheeks darkening to a further shade of scarlet.   
  
“We can arrange a contact line between you and him if you think it would be beneficial to the case.”   
  
William slowly got up from his seat, to face the older man. He strode close to him gently touching his arm   
  
“We have a small plan, to stage a breakout, to catch the man.”   
  
He knew since the first step that empath made inside this room that he was changed. When the young man came closer and touched his arm gently a slight smile appeared on his lips. “An breakout from here..?” Now it was the cannibal who was a bit surprised. “You know if we catch this man, we will have to kill him.”   
  
His gaze wandered over the other man's face it was intense and left a shiver down his spine. “Our two hours are almost over, make a clear he can contact me.” Alana would be soon here, and would look that Will would leave him again.   
  
Will felt saddened by the fact they would have to stop their interaction soon, he felt so alive being back with Hannibal. “Escape from here, yes, we will have to kill him or let Jack capture him." He mumbled gently brushing his hand against Hannibal's as he left the room. He felt miserable about leaving him again, they could spend an eternity together and it wouldn't be enough for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a work from a FB role play, with me as Hannibal Lecter and my partner from FB as William Graham.
> 
> This work is also not beta read, i apologies for if you find some mistakes in it. I hope you still enjoy to reading it.

Almost a week later they had the plan into action, they were in a transport van to start the escape. He looked over at him, he didn't like seeing the man all secured up, maybe that was because he saw a different side to Hannibal.   
  
The change crawled through Hannibal's veins, Will was transformed to the little lamb of the wrath and this made Hannibal proud. Being again apart from him wasn't what he could deal well with, the day came and Hannibal was sitting in this van with Will. He was catched like an animal and he felt it but when he looked at Will he could calm and another feeling grew in him.. /revenge/.   
  
Suddenly something hit their car and throw both around, then a few bullets, killed everyone around Will and Hannibal, so both were now free...the cannibal was free. Slowly he crawled out of the van and made himself free, when he was free for the first time he could smell the freedom. But he new this freedom was this time not for him alone and when he turned around in his white overall he looked into the eyes of William Graham.   
  
“Let's go, we have to kill the great red dragon.”   
  
Will let out a low groan as he managed to get out of the crashed vehicle, running his hands through his curls and brushing himself off. He watched the cannibal, grinning lightly at the sight of him.   
  
“Do we have to? Couldn't we just run away now.. be together.”   
  
“We can't run away, even if I want to. We can't, we need to kill him.” When he was free he walked towards him and it felt for the first time right that he was with him. He knew this man who had a obsession already over William and him that both hadn't to kill him.   
  
“There is no place for him on this world..do you understand this, William?” Was the empath really ready for this with him? Softly he touched his hand and their skin touched.   
  
He sighed quietly, gently taking his hand, lacing their fingers together,  lifting up their linked hands to glance at the contrast between his smaller hand and the others larger one   
  
“I want to leave, I want us to be safe.. and together “   
  
“Since when you want me?” He whispered quietly and looked at their hands, he knew that both needed to kill this other man now he pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him.     
  
“We both have to...You're ready for this.” He whispered and placed a kiss against his forehead. Slowly he pulled away from him and searched a car for both that they could continue in their mission.   
  
“Why do we have to kill more people.. enough blood has been shed, Hannibal please.” He practically begged, eyes filling with tears. Will simply wanted hannibal back, not to kill again.   
  
“We can live alone together.. finally have what we wanted. Please.”   
  
Hannibal don't wanted to remind William why both had to and his chest tensed briefly. “William, remember what he tried to make with Molly and her son...your dog's. Just...we can't he will even try to kill us. He will be jealous of what we both share.”   
  
The cannibal stroked softly his thumbs against his jawline and kissed his cheek softly. “I wait over three years now..I want you and I want us, but we need to give us this ending.” He swallowed hard the desire in him was growing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is now the last chapter of this story from Hannibal and William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a work from a FB role play, with me as Hannibal Lecter and my partner from FB as William Graham.
> 
> This work is also not beta read, i apologies for if you find some mistakes in it. I hope you still enjoy to reading it.

William quietly padded out of their house onto the decking, which was overlooking the beach. They had defeated the dragon almost a year ago and we're now living in Cuba. The empath took a seat on the wooden deck, to go back to fixing up his boat engine, Hannibal was still in bed.   
  
He fiddled with the gold wedding band on his thin finger, they had gotten married almost 6 months ago to make themselves less obvious to the authorities. Subtle hands laid out the tools to figure out which to use on the large engine.   
  
Almost a year and for the cannibal felt it like it was yesterday, the blood on their both hands in the moonlight, the fall from the cliff and how both survived this. The marriage, Hannibal still saw and felt when William was standing right in front of him, it was so different of what he had with Bedelia who was still alive.   
  
Now he was on this morning still in bed and listened to the noises outside, it was a kind of peace he hadn't in a lifetime. After a certain time he woke fully up and turned around only to notice the place right next to him was empty,  slowly he stroked his fingers on William’s side then he stood up and left the room. “William?” The cannibal hadn't noticed idea where the empath was and got himself first a coffee and looked on the newsletter.   
  
Will slowly got up, deciding to go for a swim to cool down as the heat in Cuba was immense. He stripped off his shirt and took off his shorts as his swimming shorts were underneath.   
  
William wandered out into the house as he had to walk through to get to their pool. "Hi" He smiled lightly at Hannibal, he had been rather naughty the past few days. He was pushing Hannibal's boundaries as he was still curious about how Hannibal would ever punish him like he said he would all those years ago.   
  
Hannibal never had forget this moment in Florence when their sexual tension were so high that it almost made the cannibal crazy in his mind. Even they were finally married they never touched each other more as just a kiss or sleeping next to each other. The last few days the young boy was testing Hannibal's boundaries, he was his little lamb he would even call him like this if he would take him.  But for now he hold himself back, but on this morning when he saw the young empath without nothing on his body he stepped closer.   
  
“Leaving our bed without a word it isn't nice Mr. Graham - Lecter.” His eyes darkened slightly and his gaze went over William’s body.   
  
Will let out a soft giggle, leaning against the countertop "Don't naughty boy's deserve punishment?" He asked, fixing the short swimming shorts as he started to get aroused at the thought of getting punished by the older man. William was enjoying teasing the man but he needed something from it.   
  
Like a predator approached his prey was Hannibal, slowly he closed the gap between both. “Married and the first thing what you desire from my hands is your punishment..” The cannibal pressed now the empath between countertop and himself. “I didn't forget, and I didn't forget the last few days.” His fingertips stroked slowly over William’s stomach down.   
  
“I think a punishment with 5 slaps against your precious skin will be good for the first time.”   
  
Now he leaned closer and kissed his jawline and bit him softly. “Maybe you will begging me for more after it.” Hannibal smelled how aroused William was already and his mouth left a quietly moan.   
  
William carefully watched the man arching to his touch, leaning up to kiss his lips “Only five? Are you turning soft on me?” He giggled, nipping his lower lip, gently grinding against him. Fingers laced through his silvery blonde hair, gripping it tightly.   
  
“I didn't say I would maybe stop after it.. But we start with five.” Grabbed his hips tightly when felt he his grinding, another moan left his lips and when their lips met another time Hannibal left a rough bite but not hard enough on the empath’s lips.   
  
“Do you prefer our bed for this, or do want it right here?” He whispered now hot against his ear while his hands moved to his ass and squeezed it tightly as well.   
  
"Here." Will quickly interjected, leaning against his touch. He ran his hands down Hannibal's back, gently digging his nails in as he did so. "I want it here." He mumbled, gently nipping his lower lip. William let out a low moan as he bit him, enjoying the roughness.   
  
“Then turn around.” He whispered and catched his earlobe with his teeth, his hands grabbed his waistband of his pants and pushed them slowly over the empath’s hips down. “You're a horrible naughty boy, Mr. Graham-Lecter.” Then he pulled away from him and his gaze wandered over his exposure body.   
  
The younger man let out a soft moan as the cannibal stripped him off his clothing. "Punish me then /sir/" He quietly said with a small smirk on his face, arching his back slightly. Will loved being dominated, he was a kinky sort of guy.   
  
When he turned around with his exposed ass and heard /how/ William called him it turned him on, slowly he stroked his fingers over his spine down and cupped his ass.   
  
"I will punish you..." With both hands his squeezed his ass hard, stroked softly then over his skin.   
"I want that you count each slap." He whispered and without a warning he gave him the first slap and left a the first pain feeling on him.   
  
He let out a shaky gasp which could be mistaken for a moan "O-One" Will gasped softly, arching his hips up towards the man enjoying the punishment so far. He had fantasized about it for a long time.   
  
He never thought his man would enjoy something like this with him, it was a enjoyable punishment. His fingers stroked over the flushed skin, then he let his hands brushed over his other buttock and caressed the skin softly before he raised his hand and slapped another time hard him on his ass.   
  
"Tw-two" He groaned out, his knuckles going white with how he was gripping the side of the counter. Will let out a loud moan as he felt the rest of the slaps against his skin, after five slaps he went to get up.   
  
When he was ready, the skin was red and such a nice sight for the cannibal. Suddenly he grabbed him and pulled him closer. "Don't even dare to move, we're not ready." His arm slipped around his waist and the empath was now pressed against his chest with his back.   
"You're such a naughty boy." And slight smirk appeared on his lips and his hand went between his legs. The doctor enjoyed to have this control over him, finally both were married and could explore their boundaries.   
  
Will rested against him, letting out a soft gasp he felt the hand between his legs. "I-I was supposed to be helping out at the dog sanctuary" He mumbled, he was already starting to be gone with the amount of pleasure, he adored being controlled.   
  
"A-Are you going to _fuck_  me?" He knew Hannibal hated him swearing but he liked when the man got angry, he knew he would get rough.   
  
His mouth let out a slight growl deep from his throat when he heard the empath’s words.  "You're supposed to being here until I'm ready with you." His lips moved against the back of his neck and left after a few open mouth kisses and rough bite on his skin.  His fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked him slowly.      
  
Now he pushed his own pants down to the ankles and his grip around his waist tighten more, he was already hard from their kind of foreplay and now he teased the empath with his hard cock between his buttocks.   
  
The younger man pushed back against him; his smaller frame fitting perfectly with the man's. He let out gentle gasps as he felt the man peppering his skin with bites and kisses, along his tanned shoulders and neck. Will let out a loud groan as he entered him, it wasn't his first time doing this but it had been a long time since he had.   
  
How should he resist him, he couldn't and William knew too well how to push the right buttons on Hannibal to get what he wanted and needed from him. The cannibal moved now his hips, penetrated him, slowly that he could used to it. In the same time he stroked his cock and caused more noises from the empath's lips.   
  
For Hannibal was it the first time since years, his body reacted in an intense way with his husband.  He was completely in control with each thrust and pushed him more to their both orgasm.   
  
After they eventually finished, reaching climax. He rested with the other, sprawled out on the couch his head resting on Hannibal's torso.   
  
"I love you." He mumbled softly, as his digits slid through the soft grey hairs on the Cannibal’s toned chest "I love you so much." He repeated, he didn't say it often but moments like this made him realise how much he loved him. Will realised in these moments that he would give up his whole being for the man.   
  
It was intense even for their first time, both were now on the couch the young man on top and share closeness. The soft touch on his chest and how the other played with his chest hair let him briefly shiver. Slowly he run his fingers through his dark brown curly hair, left a kiss against the top of his head. His love confession let his heart beating wildly in his chest, it was a thing of saying if you loved someone and that you were able to feel even those words as well.      
  
The cannibal closed now his eyes and a warm smile appeared on his lips. "I love you too.." Softly he nuzzled him and run another time his fingers through his hair.


End file.
